


Dream Home

by shotgun



Series: Christmas Present Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another one for Moe and prior to an RP where Castiel and Balthazar are married. Cas has amnesia in it and needless to say it's pretty angsty, so here's some fluffy shit from when their home first gets finished~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/gifts).



Castiel laid on his stomach, chin rested on Balthazar’s chest, a little grin playing on his lips. They were both naked, having just had incredible sex. Of course, it was always incredible with Balthazar. They had the most amazing sex all the time. This, though. This was celebrating. Their house was finished. It’d taken awhile, but it was completely done and Castiel had his dream house.

“I can’t believe you did this for me,” he whispered, “I’m so lucky to have someone who loves me so much.”

Balthazar stroked his hand down Castiel’s back, staring into his eyes lovingly. “My dream house was your dream house, darling,” he murmured softly and Castiel leaned up to press a gentle kiss to him lips.

“I love you more than the world,” Castiel whispered.

“As I love you.”

Castiel smiled and moved closer to Balthazar so that he was halfway on top of him. He leaned in, kissing his husband once more, soft and slow, fingers trailing over his cheek. The blond’s fingers walked slowly down Castiel’s spine making him shiver and arch into the touch.

“Round two?” he whispered, moving to straddle his husband and Balthazar just smirked, pulling him down into a deeper kiss.


End file.
